


Alley

by copperbadge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, MWPP Era, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severius Snape really hates Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is essentially violent hatesex, and contains elements of dubcon.

He hated him, of course. Always had. 

Hated _them_ , really, the four of them. Well, he didn't expend much energy on hating Peter, and Remus he merely loathed because Remus was a Prefect and didn't even try to stop his friends most of the time. 

He reserved the majority of his hate for James and Sirius. Because they were bullies. Because they were loudmouths. Because everyone loved them for no conceivable reason.

And then they tried to kill him, which in his book was certainly grounds for hatred. And THEN, if trying to KILL HIM wasn't BAD ENOUGH, bloody James Potter saved his life! 

He _owed_ him! Owed _them_!

Sev Snape stood in the back of the bookshop, watching as James and Lily and Sirius stood laughing near the front, reading some Muggle comic that Lily had picked up. 

"Find what you need?"

Sev glanced over at Lucius Malfoy, who was standing near the cash register, waiting somewhat impatiently. He'd come on business to Knockturn Alley with the older man, but they usually had to stop and do some kind of legitimate transaction in Diagon Alley first, to keep cover. Not that they really needed it anymore, with Death Eaters everywhere -- indeed, the day was coming when the people going to Diagon Alley were going to be the ones who had to sneak.

"Of course," he replied, answering the summons. He followed Lucius towards the front of the store, and -- with reflexes borne of years of bullying in school -- deftly stepped over the leg Sirius casually extended to trip him. The white-ash walking stick he carried whipped against Sirius' ankle, and the Rapere spell it was enchanted with drew blood. 

Sirius yelped, and Lily and James immediately turned to him, giving Lucius and Severus ample opportunity to leave the store.

"That was unwise," Lucius said, quietly, as they walked towards Diagon Alley.

"It was gratifying," Severus replied. Lucius gave him a toothy smile. 

He loitered outside an antiques shop, filled with Muggle objects that could, with a few words, be easily enchanted to do hilariously horrible things to them, while Lucius met with a shadowy hag who sold him something dire. Then he led the younger man to an alleyway, and a stairwell. 

"Wait here. I'll be perhaps half an hour. Then I'll come down for you," Lucius promised, vanishing up the stairs.

It had been maybe five minutes when he heard something at the alley mouth. Unfortunately, he turned the wrong way.

A strong arm gripped him around the neck from behind, and his stick clattered to the ground. He reached for his wand, but hands were already plunging into his robes as he struggled, and soon he was slammed back against the wall of the dark alley, between two smoke-blackened brick columns.

Sirius Black was pointing both his own wand and Severus' at him.

"You haven't got the power to use two wands," Severus said. "So if you're going to hex me, at least have the honour to give mine back, so that we can duel."

"You are a weaselling bit of scum, Snape," Sirius retorted. "I'm not giving you your wand, and I _am_ going to hex you."

"Without your audience of adoring fans? What would be the point? Oh, wait -- of course you don't want anyone watching if you've got both our wands."

Sirius threw the wands away, and Severus watched them clatter down the alleyway.

Bollocks, he thought. He's going to kill me with his bare hands.

And then Sirius did indeed go for him, pinning him against the wall and wrestling to get ahold of Snape's wildly flailing arms. Snape growled and tried to head-butt him, and saw stars. He brought up a knee, but Sirius kicked it aside.

They wrestled in the small, narrow enclosure, invisible from the street, grunting and gouging and generally trying to get to a position where one of them could throw the other to the ground. Sirius had an advantage in that he could pin Severus to the wall; on the other hand, Severus had a wall to brace himself with.

Finally, he snarled and grabbed Sirius by the collar, dragging him too close to use his elbows effectively. 

"Admit you're not going to win this one," he rasped in Sirius' ear. 

"I always win," Sirius grunted back, and pinned him bodily.

Severus became aware that, along with two knees and an arm, there was something else pressing him into the wall. He laughed. 

"Having fun, are we?" he asked Sirius, who flushed red and pushed harder, trying to press the breath out of him. "Well, if that's the way you want it -- "

He moved his head forward again, but not to butt this time; instead, he pressed his lips to Sirius', tongue snaking between them, and heard a distinctly different sort of groan.

Slowly, he felt the weight against him ease off slightly. The arm that had been gripping his right wrist now pinned it to the wall, above their heads, and the hand that had held his left arm slid up to his collar.

"Indecent," Sirius murmured. 

"It's a dark alley," Severus replied. His heart was racing from the fight, and the hate, and the need -- 

Sirius' hands jerked him away from the wall, turning him and pressing his chest into the brick. "You wanted it this way," he said, as Severus groaned.

"Wanted? _Want_..." Severus said, as Sirius began murmuring spells. They were weak ones, but he felt his clothing vanishing, felt a slickness and then very suddenly -- 

It didn't take long. Sirius must have been eager all through the fight. And with his adrenaline pumping, hearing his enemy growl and...and say things...

When it was done, there was another murmured spell, and his robes -- now unpleasantly warm -- were back on his shoulders. He turned.

Sirius stood there, shoulders heaving, still looking as though he might throttle him.

He bent to pick up his wand, and Severus'. He tossed it to the other man.

"I win," he growled.

Severus smiled. "You believe that, then," he replied. Sirius turned and loped off, leaving him alone in the alleyway.

"Severus?"

Severus turned. Lucius was just coming down the steps.

"I heard voices. Was someone here?" he demanded.

Severus wiped his jaw, and found blood there from the rough brickwork.

"I sent him on," he said.

Lucius regarded his bleeding protege thoughtfully.

"Right you are, then. Well done," he said finally. "Come inside."

Severus was almost sure he saw a dark figure, lurking at the alley mouth, as he mounted the stairs.


End file.
